Child of the New Moon
by Golden-Ace-Studios
Summary: After six months of grueling labors to earn the permission of Athena to marry Annabeth, Percy Jackson returns to some unpleasant discoveries. Running to the start of it all, he is attacked on the last night of the new moon. Can he and his friends survive what he's become? AU, Rated M for language and adult themes. Story by Ace.
1. The Beginning of a Renaissance

**I know, you think I'm crazy. I'm taking down 'The Body Guard" until I can find some inspiration for it. I might not restart it at all. The 'Protecter for Fleur' thing is getting a bit overused. Anyways, I'm not sure who to pair with Percy in this one. I'm thinking Piper. She's going to be a major part in the story on her own. **

**A large portion of this story will be a flashback, to help me get it out there. On with the story!**

The sky was ink black, the only light was the dim twinkle of faraway stars, the new moon was a day from waxing, and a slight breeze flowed through the night as a man made his way into a forbidden section of the forest.

The tall man was walking slowly, fighting his way through several thickets of elder trees and forest grown shrubbery.

As he slipped by the last of the tangles of foliage, he reached his destination, a little clearing in which a small stream bubbled by, quenching the thirsts of many small animals.

The grass was a dark, healthy green, long and wild, but dotted with wild strawberries and beautiful flowers. Pine trees surrounded the peaceful haven in a perfect circle, needles falling in sweet blankets on the ground.

Crickets sung their nighttime tune, and the man headed to a section of the land where the grass was shorter, softer, a perfect imitation of a pillow; and small colonies of lavender sprouted and graced the air with their scent.

A piece of checker boarded cloth was next to the grass-pillow, barely seen, but seen by the walking intruder no less.

He lay down on the grass pillow, and stared up at the stars, sighing as he felt a tear rip its way from his bright sea-green eye.

"Why Annabeth? Why?" The figure murmured, clenching his eyes shut and forcing himself to the realm of Morpheus.

_Percy Jackson walked through the woods, a smile stretching across his handsome face, lighting up his perfect pearly white teeth. _

_He had just come back from his long quest to recapture and defeat Atlas, holder of the sky. _

_His orange t-shirt was ripped and torn, his ebony locks were admittedly longer and shaggier, and his blue jean shorts were bloody, but he looked happier than anyone on Cloud 9. _

_He had finished his trial, completing the Labors of Hercules and defeating one seriously pissed off on-the-run titan; earning the permission of Athena to propose to her daughter, his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. _

_After asking one of Annabeth's siblings where she was, and hearing the answer 'Forest or something' he took off towards the land of the dryads and satyrs._

_Passing his old friend Piper, 16, Daughter of Aphrodite, and noticed she looked glummer than he had seen her in his two years of knowing her. _

_He'd been away for six months sure, but he and Piper and Leo had gotten pretty close since Gaea had been lulled back to sleep when he had turned seventeen._

_Pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, he grinned at her._

"_Come on Pipes! Cheer up!" he urged her energetically, almost bouncing with joy at the thought that he was so close to a lifetime of happiness with Annabeth. _

"_Hey Percy," Piper whispered softly, "How was your quest?" _

_She knew he had gone to earn the approval of Athena; she had helped him plan things out._

_Losing a bit of bounce, he crinkled his eyebrows together and wondered why Piper, one of the happiest people he knew, was acting so strangely._

"_What's wrong Piper? Did Jason do something? I swear if he did I will personally show him the way to Tartarus," Percy questioned, putting a strong assuring hand on Piper's lithe shoulder. _

_At the mention of Jason, Piper whimpered and hugged Percy, then took off towards the Aphrodite cabin. _

_Shaking his head, he looked down and decided his shirt wasn't really doing anything. Ripping it off of himself, he willed water out of the air and wet the cloth. _

_He started walking towards the woods; certain Annabeth would be in the 'Peace Circle' as Percy called it. With the soaked scraps of shirt in his hand, Percy scrubbed the blood off of his shorts as best he could. _

_Finding the sign that marked 'Warning, Forbidden Area of the Forest Ahead, Enter at Your Own Caution', he took a sharp right and waded his way through the various plant life that guarded the Peace Circle. _

_As no monsters attacked him, he was sure that today was the right day to propose to Annabeth. Digging a tan hand into his pocket, he felt the velvety fabric of the ring box._

_Percy heard the water of the stream and quickened his pace. Finally reaching the Peace Circle, Percy leaped inside the circle. Dusting his shorts, he raised his head, and in the middle sure enough he saw Annabeth. _

_But she wasn't alone. _

_She was on her back half naked for the world to see, and a pale body with blonde hair was scrambling all over her. The skinny, undefined blond on top of her was also completely naked, except for a pair of 'Tighty Whities'. _

_Percy's blood boiled, waves crashed in his ears, and he saw red. _

_He then heard one thing that shattered his world._

"_Oh gods I love you Jason."_

_That was the voice of Percy's most beloved Annabeth. Storming over to the couple, he cleared his throat._

"_Oh hello Annabeth! Fancy meeting you here!" he sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm. _

_Jason jumped at the sound of Percy's voice, crawling away from Annabeth._

_Annabeth's stormy grey eyes widened, taking in the form of her boyfriend, Perseus Jackson._

_She opened her mouth to speak, but Percy just glared at her, his usual kind, warm, happy-go-lucky sea-green eyes were a thunderous blue, deep as the treacherous ocean. _

"_How dare you?" he asked quietly, untold fury lying in his voice._

"_Percy i-i-it's not what it seems!" Annabeth franticly tried to assure the six foot tall son of Poseidon._

"_Not what it seems? Not what it seems? Tell me daughter of Wisdom, what would you assume I was doing if I were in my boxers being straddled by an equally unclothed woman? What would that seem, huh? I think it's exactly like what the fuck I see. I see a woman that I used to love betraying my faith by fucking someone else," he ranted coldly. _

_Annabeth was shocked, both by Percy's cold words, and his cursing, Percy never cursed._

"_Percy I'm sorr-" She started to apologize, not wanting to lose Percy, especially a nineteen year old Percy with a six pack…_

"_No, you aren't. You're sorry that you got caught. You're sorry that I'm about to beat the shit out of your lover. You're sorry that you don't get to be known as 'Little Miss Perfect' anymore. You're sorry about a lot of things right now Annabeth, but cheating? No. You're not sorry about that. We're done Chase. And I absolutely never want to see you again. Now get the FUCK out of my Peace Circle before I ship you out on the stream," Percy growled._

_Annabeth took her time getting her clothes, tears pooling in her eyes, she made a scene of putting on her bra extra slowly, trying in vain to seduce Percy to take her back._

"_Out," Percy growled out again, turning his back to her to face Jason._

_Annabeth high tailed out of the Peace Circle as soon as the stream waves started churning like mad. _

_Percy sneered at Jason, who was paralyzed with fear of the older, taller, more muscular, and more skilled man in front of him._

"_Put on your pants Grace. Tonight we fight like real men. Swords, powers, and any other weapon you can wield are allowed. This is not for Annabeth, but to avenge the great crime you have committed against me. As well as to fight to honor Piper, whom you have harmed emotionally greatly, from what I can tell," Percy challenged, uncapping Riptide, and gripping the leather hardly._

_Jason's face twisted up in anger, and he rushed to put his pants on and grab his sword._

_His anger clouded his wisdom, and he charged readily into combat. He charged his sword with lightning and attempted to fight. _

_Percy smirked. Sidestepping, he rammed his elbow and forearm into the back of Jason's neck, and the butt of his sword hilt on Jason's back. _

_Jason fell, sword flying out from under him, and burning a patch of grass nearby. Percy jumped on the pale body below him and doused the fire with a quick wave. _

_Throwing Riptide aside, he turned Jason over and started to hit him in the face again and again. _

_Jason fell unconscious very shortly. Dragging Jason by his hair, Percy flung him onto nearby Zeus' Fist, and ran back to camp. _

_A few tears slipped, he would own up to that. How could Annabeth do this to him? But he pushed that out of his mind. Sprinting to the Aphrodite cabin, Percy knocked hard on the door. His tan, muscular, well-defined body was covered in a small sheen of sweat, for the forest was very large and running it was no easy task. _

_He heard a few shuffling feet, and finally the door swung open, its hinges creaking and moaning. _

_Out stepped his friend, Piper. _

"_Hey Pipes," Percy whispered, out of breath, "I beat Jason's ass in for you. You have any problems with that cheating whorebag of a boy, and you come to me, OK? I'll set him straight."_

_Piper looked up at him, eyes shining and a smile, a real genuine smile on her face. _

"_Give me a hug Kelp Head!" Piper demanded happily, running forward to him. _

"_I don't know Pipes, I'm a bit sweaty, and covered in Jason's blood, it might not be the best time for a-" Percy began, but he was interrupted by the daughter of the love goddess as she plowed into him and knocked him down._

_Laughing, they rolled around on the dirt before Percy picked her up strongly and gave a tender hug. _

_With horror, Piper asked softly, "Did you find out who Jason was cheating with?" _

_Percy took a sudden fascination with the ground, not meeting her eyes, he nodded solemnly. _

"_Oh Percy I'm so sorry!" She comforted him, patting him on the back. _

"_It's not your fault Piper, believe me. I'm going to go take a shower, think things through a little bit. Could you give the ring back to Leo? I can't look at it anymore," Percy asked, taking the blue velvet box out of his pocket and handing it to her. _

_Piper nodded, and took the wedding ring box. Giving Percy a hug and a large smile, she walked off towards the Hephaestus cabin in search of the crazy Latino Elf named Leo._

_Walking across to the Poseidon, Percy avoided the ogled stares of the female population and pushed in the door. _

_The familiar scent of the sea hit him like a brick wall, and he smiled deeply. _

_Turning to his bunk, he found a corkboard clogged with pictures, pictures of himself, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Clarisse and Hazel. (Frank's stick had caught on fire during the Giant War, it was all over.)_

_Scowling, he ripped off every single photo of Annabeth, Jason, and Annabeth and himself. _

_Placing them underneath the bed, he got up off of the dusty wood floor and walked to the back of the gray stone cabin. _

_In the back, there was the Iris Message Fountain, and to the left a shower, which had been installed shortly after the Second Giant War. _

_Taking off his shorts and boxers, he turned on the water and began working the grind of six months' worth of quest work away. _

_Six months. Twelve Labors. One love. All worth absolutely nothing. _

_He wasn't sure what to do now. Annabeth had been his life for a long, long time. Pushing the thoughts of uselessness out of his mind, he willed himself dry and walked around bare to his dresser, on the hunt for clothes. _

_Grabbing a black t-shirt and ripped and faded boot cut jeans, he dressed quickly and grabbed a pair of socks. Finding some old black Converse he laced them on his feet and sat on his bed, allowing himself to think._

_Annabeth had cheated on him. Annabeth had cheated on him. It took five minutes for that to settle in. She would never smile upon him again. He would never get to kiss her again. Never be able to run his hands through her blond curls, never kiss the side of her mouth so teasingly. No, he loved Annabeth with a burning passion, but he would never forgive her. _

_He would not go back to her. He had some sense of dignity. _

_Staring at the window, he watched the sun go down, thinking of all the things he and Annabeth had been through. What had he done wrong?_

_Sighing as he heard the conch horn, he walked slowly to the pavilion, sitting down at the lone Poseidon table and taking a long swing of Blue Coke. _

_Hearing the clamor of the campers heading to dinner, he marched to the brazier and sacrificed a healthy portion of brisket to Poseidon._

_He sat back down at the picnic table and dug into his food, thinking of nothing but how delicious real food was after months of careful rationing of bread and cheese. _

_He heard a 'plop' as someone sat in front of him. Percy looked up from his plate, he saw the last person he needed to, Annabeth. _

_Percy snapped his eyes back to his meat, and held in the wave of pain that racked through his heart. He felt so close to the point of tears when she spoke._

"_Percy I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I want to get back together," she said while reaching to touch his arm. _

_The raven haired man jerked his forearm back as if he'd been burned. Looking up at her he grit his teeth._

_The course grain of the table rubbed against his skin, but he didn't care. Percy glared at her, "I believe this is the table for the sons and daughters of Poseidon, Spawn of Athena. And I also distinctly remember telling you that I never wanted to see you again."_

_She took on a hurt expression, and opened her mouth to speak again when Piper came to his rescue. _

"_I'm sorry Annabeth. But Percy and I have a date," Piper lied smoothly, probably adding her Charmspeak to make it seem convincing._

"_Umm. No you don't," Annabeth objected standing up to face the Cherokee beauty. _

_Piper smiled sweetly and sat next to Percy, looping her arm in his. She continued to smile ever so innocently as she, still looking at Annabeth, planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. It was so childlike, but it made him warm up and his face burn red. _

_If Annabeth had laser vision, Percy was pretty sure she would have burned a hole right through Piper's head. _

_The blonde stormed off towards her own table, and Percy and his friend laughed quietly, leaning on each other to keep from falling off of the structure. _

_Piper was in a simple white shirt with a jean jacket. She wore old jeans and sneakers, plain and simple, but beautiful in its own perfect way._

"_Thanks," he whispered to her as he glanced at the bouncing curls of Annabeth. _

"_Anytime," Piper grinned, still a bit choked with laughter. _

_Percy looked at his plate, and then at Piper. As if she knew what he was asking she nodded her head and began digging into her own plate. _

_Percy smiled as he and Piper began to talk idly. They talked about how messed up Annabeth and Jason had been, and how hard it was going to be to heal. _

"_Well," Percy said, wrapping his arm around Piper, "I'm really hurt by it. I may not act like it, but it cut me deep. I can't imagine how you feel, if it's anything like how I feel. I think I'm going to go where it happened, just kind of cry it out. It's got to get ugly before it gets pretty."_

"_And I'll help you heal Pipes. That idiot didn't deserve you in the first place," Percy continued, feeling warm from his declaration. _

_Tears leaked from Piper's eyes as she hugged the green eyed wonder beside her. _

"_The same for you Percy. We'll get through this, together," she spoke softly, getting up from the table. After all, it was already very late. Percy and Piper had been talking and idly hanging out for over almost four hours. _

_And that was when Percy began his long trek into the woods, noticing Jason was still unconscious on Zeus' Fist. _

Percy Jackson woke with a start. He had heard something other than the peaceful sounds of crickets and the soothing gurgling of the stream. Uncapping Riptide, he cursed himself for not bringing any matches.

Then, all at once, the noises stopped. It was complete and utter silence. Percy rotated around in a circle, his sword emitting a faint bronze glow in the darkness.

A twig snapped, and Percy quickly turned in the direction of the disturbance. Suddenly, a low growl was heard, and a tan blur the size of a small horse darted in the Peace Circle.

It was as fast as lightning, and before he knew it, Perseus Jackson had three inch long fangs bared in front of his face.

A millisecond passed, and the monster clamped its jaws on Percy's shoulder. The demigod thrust Riptide up, the blade coming clean out of the abominations back.

Instead of turning to fine gold powder, the body fell to the grass with a thud, and Percy got a good look at it. It was a wolf.

A wolf with tan fur, and very sharp and dangerous claws and teeth. The wolf's corpse sunk into the ground, and Percy looked to where he was bitten.

It was a deep and bloody wound, life liquid flowing freely. Then Percy realized the amount of pain he was in. The world started spinning, a howl rang in his eardrums, and Percy fell to the ground on the last night of the new moon.


	2. The Weedwacker

_I am so, so sorry for not updating! Although I do have a valid reason! I was in an accident and have been recuperating and healing up! But I'm back in the game with plenty of inspiration and shall be updating regularly! It may not be my best work, but I'm to inspired to care. Beware, not all chapters will be this long though, 5k words! I'm pumped and ready to write, so, on with the REAL author's note. _

* * *

**I'd like to answer/make statements some reviews last chapter. **

** : I'm really glad that you liked it. I also like the PercyxPiper pairing, and think that there aren't enough of them. I hope that you will continue to read my story! Thanks!**

**spongebob77****: I just want to let you know, I absolutely HATE Jason. I really do. Now, to explain why I made Jason and Percy the way they are. Percy has always been tanner than Jason, just look at the cover for MOA, there's that proof. **

**Well built? No. Percy has been defeating the most fearsome monsters (and gods) for a long time. Jason fought one titan. Percy has fought like three. Percy killed a giant, Jason chased one off. Percy therefor is more well-built and muscular. **

**More skilled? Definitely not. Have you read MOA? Percy and the demon spirit controlling him almost killed Jason, if not for Blackjack. Percy didn't use his powers in that battle, Jason did. Percy defeated Luke, greatest swordsman in three hundred years, and defeated countless other monsters. While Jason was in New Rome safe, Percy was fighting, so he is a better swordsman by practice. Also, in my AU, Percy has been completing the Twelve Labors of Hercules, while Jason has been lazing around, so Percy has been getting better while Jason is idle and getting quite rusty.**

**Height. In MOA, Jason is taller. But, although Percy is an older teen, he is still growing. My idea is that Jason had growth spurts early on, but Percy gets them when it counts. Plus, Percy is only taller by like two or three inches in my story. **

**And, Percy is WAY stronger than Jason. Nico said it himself. Also, did Jason defeat Medusa? How about Kronos? Hmm? NO. So Percy is the strongest, most powerful demigod out there. If you don't like how I display the truth in my story, then don't read it.**

**pongochic2: I am a fan of Pertimis, but I'm not quite sure it's right for _this _story. Artemis will be in the story though, just not a romantic option. **

**On with the story!**

Percy was in agony as he fell to the ground.

His shoulder felt like it was being bathed in molten hot lava.

All he could see was an abyss of blackness that seemed to go on forever. The demigod could feel whatever infection the bite had given him start to seep into his veins. The poison burned white-hot as it headed to the rest of his body, leaving pain in its wake.

It started on his tricep, and Percy could hear his own strangled yelp as it demolished his muscle tissue, sending shockwaves to the rest of his arm. The stinging and burning increased as it traveled to his bicep, the muscle no match as it was seared through.

It went on to his forearm, crushing the bone and tainting his blood and cells.

Percy was only in the beginning, but he was already in so much pain, that he could no longer hear anything. He could have been screaming, but he doubted that he was, because it hurt too much to do anything at all.

The virus seemed to spread much faster after it debilitated his wrist and hand, going quickly to his legs and other arm.

The scorching increased as it took over his feet, and it settled towards his chest.

His body's innards were sliced through, the infection burning into them, and traveling towards his heart. It was not to be defeated so easily, the organ beat furiously, pounding what little clean blood he had towards his brain. It was a long battle, but the heart was on its last beat as the blaze inside of him engulfed it.

He could hear a bloodcurdling scream-which he was sure was his- before he could hear no more once again.

It was soaked, and he could feel his life fading.

Percy thought about all he loved as the virus set course for his brain. He knew it was the end.

He thought about Camp Half-Blood, he thought about Cabin 3, and the Big House. He thought about Chiron, and Thalia, Nico and Tyson. He thought about Poseidon and Leo, and he really thought about Piper, who was turning seventeen soon.

He was sorry that he couldn't be there to see any of them grow up, get married and have kids. He was convinced he would have been 'Creepy-yet-Cool Uncle Percy', the one who gave them beer and let them drive his car (Not at the same time of course). And went to all the kids' parties, like an aging hipster…. Hence the 'Creepy' part.

He still saw blackness, and the burning was all he could feel anywhere, but he struggled to smile.

The demigod used what will he had left not to scream his throat raw as the virus washed over his windpipe and slammed into his eyes.

A silver wave crashed into the blackness, banishing it forever.

His infected lungs and heart stopped burning, and instead tingled.

The tingling feeling spread and doused the fires in his body as the poison rocked his brain. Percy could feel the heat had subsided, and that the virus in his brain was actually cool, soothing, as if easing him to death.

Percy heard a single howling wolf.

His mind went blank, and everything stopped, his breathing, the tingling, his heartbeat…

Perseus Jackson had died.

* * *

_At Camp Half-Blood…_

"AH HAH!" Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, yelled victoriously at the top of his lungs in the rec room of the Big House.

He had on a white (Now somewhat black) t-shirt splattered with motor grease on with loose fitting blue jeans, his curly brown hair held back by a white 'Team Leo' bandana.

The Captain of the Argo II was front of his gigantic computer screen and best friend, Piper McLean, trying to locate his _other _best friend Percy Jackson.

Percy hadn't been seen since the night he had found Annabeth cheating on him, almost a month ago.

He was at dinner, talking with Piper for hours, and then he left, towards the forest.

An ordinary dunce cap would have assumed that a monster had finished him off, but Leo and Piper were no fools.

Percy Jackson, the guy who had defeated Kronos and Gaea, would not fall to some stray hell hound.

They, along with a few other campers who were friends with Percy, were trying to search for him. They knew he was in the forbidden section, but there was a reason that it was forbidden.

There were monsters and dangerous nymphs, (Leo learned about mean nymphs the hard way), untamed plant life galore, and jagged rocks and obstacles the entire way.

For the past near month Leo had been mapping out the forbidden area and had been working overtime inventing things that would increase the chances of a) finding Percy and b) not dying on the way there.

He would be the first to admit he was starting to lose it. True, there was no looming threat on the horizon that needed Percy to kick its ass, but still, Percy was his friend and it was driving him nuts that he was missing…again…

Leo was also busy coordinating the Stoll brothers; they were Percy's friends and were in complete overdrive making Annabeth's and Jason's lives hell. Leo delivered pranking supplies and planned where; the Stoll brothers would design the pranks and carry them out.

Piper had been on the ground party for the Forbidden Section's mapping. She and Clarisse La Rue were gathering everything they could on the place.

How Percy could chill in _that _place no one could understand.

Beauty Queen had turned into Queen Badass. She would openly piss Annabeth off, and would Charmspeak her into slamming her head onto the Dinner Picnic Tables for fun.

She was openly making Jason's life hell too. She made sure doves pooped on his head every morning. It was quite amusing.

Her Royal Badassedness was currently sitting on a blue sofa, no doubt designing ways to piss Annabeth and Jason off.

She was wearing a blue Coca-Cola t-shirt in honor of Percy, and blue jean cutoffs that reached her knees, with her now even hair lying down on her shoulders.

The Daughter of Aphrodite snapped open her ever changing eyes before shooting towards him and turning him around shaking his shoulders like a mad woman.

"YOU RUINED MY MAGNIFICENT PLAN! NOW I FORGET WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO!" Piper shouted at him while still shaking his shoulders.

"Gah! Piper! I'm sorry!" Leo squeaked out, his mahogany brown eyes wide, "But I think I know where Percy is!"

She stopped shaking him, and removed her hands as he rubbed his shoulders.

"And_, ouch_," Leo said, eying her arms as if trying to detect some kind of strength enhancing metal rod.

"Where!? Where is he?" She asked frantically, searching for her enchanted dagger, ready to charge into the forest right away.

It was like Riptide, an incognito pen that turned into a blade. Leo had made it for her after her magical crystal ball of doom dagger snapped in half. The only difference in the enchantment was that it didn't come back to her pocket.

The blade about twenty inches long, it was made of celestial bronze and was wicked sharp. The 5 inch hilt was wrapped in black leather, with Beauty Queen elegantly written on it in golden lettering. The small pommel held a clear blue turquoise. Engraved into the stone in gold, was a Sagittarius symbol.

"This section, in the farthest part. It's a large circle, surrounded by trees and shrubs. If we leave right now we could be there by midnight."

"It's only going to be the two of us, since it's like 7 in the morning. Make sure you bring all your gadgets Engine Boy. Meet me at the entrance to the forest when you get everything we need."

"Got it Beauty Queen!" Leo nodded his head enthusiastically, before Piper punched him in the arm.

As she walked out of the Big House, Leo sprinted towards Cabin Nine to get his backpack. It was enchanted to be much larger on the inside than on the outside and weightless, and was filled with all of his 'toys'.

He quietly opened the metal door and tiptoed to his bunk. Ignoring his snoring half-siblings he stuck a hand under the bed to retrieve a black Swiss Army backpack.

He grinned victoriously when no one awoke as he closed the cabin door. He put the straps on his shoulders and took off towards the green trees that announced 'forest'.

He saw Piper standing there, her hair now pulled up in a ponytail with her dagger unsheathed at her side.

He threw off the backpack and unzipped the smallest compartment, he dug around until he found a large 75 pound celestial bronze war-hammer, with a spike on the mallet head. It could be retracted to a lighter, one handed hammer if need be.

He had forged it himself; the handle was made of the godly bronze as well, and wrapped in black leather with 'Valdez' scratched into it. There was a small, lime green gem glinting at the end, it was a peridot, his birthstone. Engraved in the gem was a lion, he's a Leo, both in person and in zodiac. He figured he'd represent.

"Let's go find that tall bastard!" Leo grinned as he zipped up his backpack and put it onto his shoulders.

And with that they charged into the forest.

Getting through the permitted area of the forest was going to be easy. Finding the forbidden area was going to be easy, but getting through, that was going to be a different story.

Leo had installed a projective map of the forest, and it shone in front of the two as they trekked through the green shrubs and brown trunks.

It may have been late December, but after a couple of hours going through the easy area, it was getting hotter than hell… For Piper anyway, she had taken off her t-shirt and was walking through the forest in a white Nike sports bra.

Leo was indifferent, but walking through miles of forest still was tiring.

When they finally reached the Forbidden Section sign, they marched ahead, now they simply had a compass and a rough drawn map Piper and Clarisse had put together.

They knew Percy was directly North East, and were on their complete guard, knowing anything could be in this place.

Leo called a halt. Turning to Piper he wordlessly tossed her a water bottle and sat on a rock, taking his own water bottle out and chugging it down.

He heard the _glug-glug-glug _and knew Piper was doing the same.

* * *

They got up and went on, when they hit a wall of plant life.

"Damn it! How are we getting through this?" Piper asked while stomping her foot.

Turning to Leo with her hands on her hips, she frowned when she realized he a) wasn't listening and b) had a huge dopey grin on his face.

"Leo!"

The curly haired elf laughed maniacally as he took off shoveled through his backpack and slowly drew his hand out. Piper tilted her head curiously as whatever he was drawing out became longer and longer until it ended.

"A weedwacker? This is your brilliant plan? These plants are probably two feet thick!"

"Not just any old weedwacker Beauty Queen," Leo said as he reached to turn it on.

"This bad boy is Weedwacker Extraordinaire, by Leo." He finished dramatically as he announced it in one of those Perfume Ad voices while gesturing to it.

"Uh huh, sure. It's still a weedwacker Leo," Piper objected while uncapping her dagger, ready to slash the plant life.

The Son of Hephaestus frowned before pushing a little button on the orange plastic.

It roared to life, sprouting hundreds of little knives and weedwackers that slashed through the plant life like it was butter.

10 seconds later, Piper was spitting out leaves as Leo put away his Devil Weedwacker. He was fighting laughing, because he knew Piper would punch him, again. But that didn't stop him from grinning like a victorious maniac.

The way was clear once again.

Going on, they could tell they were getting close.

The shrubs were getting intense, and Leo carried his weedwacker on him, Piper kept well away from it.

She swore she had swallowed a caterpillar.

Or five.

There was a faint path, one which they were positive Percy had gone through, as they saw faint converse tracks. Large ones.

They hadn't encountered any monsters yet, but plenty of plants.

They finally reached a gigantic wall of green life. Piper was sure even Leo's Weedwacker of Doom couldn't go through it.

She turned to him, when he pushed a big black button on the weedwacker that said 'Do Not Push Unless Extremely Fucked'

She dove behind a rock when she heard a grinding noise and saw 3 foot buzz saws come to life with something that looked suspiciously like a small wrecking ball fused with a chainsaw.

Leo's evil scientist laughter rung through her ears as she heard something like an airplane engine.

When she poked her head out from her cover, leaves were still falling and Leo had put away his torture device.

* * *

His jaw was dropped to the ground and his bandana had fallen off of his head.

She was going to ask him what was wrong when she heard him whine, "Oh come on! How is that even allowed? That has_ got_ to be breaking some kind of galactic rule or something!"

"Leo?" she asked as she walked towards him.

Piper McLean was not a pervert. But when she saw what Leo had seen, she would admit shamefully that she didn't have the good grace to look away. Blush, yes, gasp, yes, but look away? No.

"Some guys have all the luck," Leo muttered under his breath.

They had walked into a grassy circle, surrounded by trees on every side, with a small stream of water bubbling through. Finally seeing the sky, they noted it was black, a few stars twinkling overhead.

In the center of the green grass, was none other than Perseus Frickin' Jackson, naked as the day he was born.

He must have been Adonis incarnate, Sex on Legs, Hotter than the Sun. And his special 'Man-Hammer' was proudly greeting the cold air.

Piper was a virgin, but even she knew that that size was probably completely unheard of. Tearing her eyes away, she looked him over.

His chest was defined the pectorals and abs were almost storybook, with strong, muscular arms and a gorgeous figure. No hair other than on his head, and face.

His face was divine, with the smooth tan skin and straight nose, and high cheekbones, she could have sworn her mother was laughing up there, or torturing her, maybe both.

Percy's eyes were closed, his plush, pink lips together in a small smile. His ebony hair had that 'freshly screwed' tousle to it, with a small bit falling in his face.

Riptide was in his hand, lolled to his side.

He looked clean, just…. Naked…

When she was done overlooking him, she noticed one thing. His chest wasn't moving.

The Sea God's Son wasn't breathing.

Leo seemed to notice this too, and they both rushed over to him. Piper dropped down, and felt that he was burning hot. She would have to think about how firm his muscles were later.

"Don't be dead dammit!" She yelled to him as she started to pump his chest.

Leo was frantically digging through his backpack, what he was looking for, Piper didn't know, nor care.

"Percy come back! Don't die on me; don't do this, come on Kelp Head wake up!" She Charmspeaked while dipping her head to do CPR.

She blew while pumping his chest, keeping up a steady pace.

"You aren't going to die on me Kelp Head. Get your ass up!" She shouted at him, while still doing CPR.

Piper stuttered in her rhythm when she felt the _bud-dump_ of his heart.

"Yes! You can do this! Fight it!" She said to him, relief washing over her when she felt his chest start to move on its own.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

He could feel that his spirit wasn't moving. He didn't see anything but silver.

_Am I Dead?_

Percy could hear rustling and maybe an airplane. But other than that, nothing.

What a shitty afterlife.

He could still remember everything. Aren't dead people completely mindless?

"You're not dead, you know," a voice that sounded like a deeper version than his echoed through his mind.

"What the hell?" Percy asked to nothing in particular besides the silver screen he saw.

"Hello Percy. I'm your survival instincts. Just call me Si. I'm here to teach you all about what you've become. You see, you've been out for a month, transforming into what you are now."

"And that would be?"

"A moon child. Werewolf. You get the picture. You're not in form right now, of course. You are the only of your kind."

"The only werewolf?"

"No. The only _true _werewolf. You see, werewolves always turn first on the New Moon. That is when someone who has been bitten first becomes the wolf. There are only 77 werewolves in existence, and 76 of them are completely feral. You are the only one that will contain your mind, therefor; you are the only true werewolf.

"When a werewolf wishes to turn another person, he or she will pick strong individuals which can withstand the venom long enough for the New Moon to come out, and the new wolf to be reborn. Even the strongest cannot last over a day with the venom. The poison goes through the body, demolishing and destroying every cell. Most people die from simply being too weak in body to handle it.

"If one survives the destruction, the virus works to rebuild the body into a better image. Unfortunately, in 76 of 77 cases, it leaves the body in worse condition than when it started. This is because of two reasons which go hand in hand. A creator werewolf knows that a person cannot last long because the venom is too potent, so they infect them a day before the night of the first New Moon. They do this so that the infected person isn't under the venom long, because they will turn on the New Moon, therefor not dying as much." The voice of Si explained.

"The venom doesn't have enough time to rebuild the body to the original condition, much less make it better. So when the New Moon comes out, it dissolves, and the person is weaker looking than when they weren't infected. There have been attempts to have the venom repair longer, with experiments starting weeks before the next New Moon. All test subjects died, and it was accepted that it was not possible to create a stronger werewolf. That is until you." Si continued.

Percy groaned.

"Isn't it always?"

"Don't be a smartass Percy. Anyways, you were infected on a New Moon night, so the venom didn't count it as a time to dissolve. It continued to destroy you, until finally it began to rebuild you into something that was better than what you were. Why you survived? Because you are strong. You have more will to live than any on this planet. So you weren't destroyed by the venom. Now, since the New Moon is rising, the venom is dissolving, it has done everything it could to make you the truest of wolves."

"Does that mean that when we're done talking I'm going to turn into a mindless beast?" Percy asked.

"No. The others lose their mind because the virus didn't have time to program their brain, with their version of me. They don't have survival instincts, or any mind at all in any of their forms, other to blindly follow their Alpha leader. You however have nothing clouding your brain, so you can control your actions in both forms. Also, you haven't turned yet because I have repressed your body functions.

"You are very advanced Percy. So advanced that you take power from the moon when it changes. On New and Full Moons, you're enhanced. As a true werewolf, everything about you is strengthened. But especially on New and Full Moons. On Crescent Moons, your mind is strongest. You can control other people and animals, enhance your mental capabilities, and move objects with your mind.

"On Quarter Moons, you are the supreme elementalist. Because you were so advanced with water originally, you can now surpass your father with control and power of this element. You also have control over fire, earth, and air. They're just not as powerful. Gibbous Moons are your Absorption moons. You can just look or think of someone, and you can take away every drop of power they have, and transfer it to yourself."

"Are you serious? I have that much power?"

"Yes. Now of course, you are stronger at night, when the moons are out, but you are still very powerful during the day. Lesser werewolves have no such power, though they are stronger on New and Full Moons. They also are slightly better than a normal human, with heightened senses and all, but they turn on a Full Moon, like it or not. They can change at will, but on a Full Moon they cannot change back if they wanted to.

"You can change at will, and don't need to turn on the Full Moon, which should be a plus. Normal werewolf bones and muscles are stronger than humans' are, but yours are much stronger. They are nearly unbreakable and nearly impossible to tear. Your skin is as hard as diamonds, and your claws are sharper than any weapon on Earth. Your fangs are as well.

"You are stronger and faster than any other. You can lift two thousand pounds, and run nearly as fast as Arion in your Wolf form. You can see, smell and hear 5x farther than any human. And remember, you are no cannibal. You do not need to feast on the flesh of humans to live; you can retain your mortal diet.

"When I said everything is stronger I meant it, your hormones are no exception. You will want to focus on an attractive woman's face or eyes to prevent something quite embarrassing. You are more emotionally in tune, and can register new things quickly. Try not to lose your temper and accidentally transform, it may end in death. Not for you of course, you're immortal. Of course you can still die in battle, but that is very, very unlikely."

"I suppose those are really nice perks. But the hormones thing, can I learn to control them so that I don't explode if Leo eats all of my Pringles?"

"Yes, but you have to be in your wolf form more often to learn to master it. You don't have to kill anything, rather just sit and meditate. Another thing, the virus amped up your body. A lot. You have grown six inches and are even more filled out than before. Now, when we are finished talking, you will wake to find yourself naked. Your body generated so much heat that it disintegrated your clothing. Carry out the situation as you wish.

"As an insight to your love life, I'll just say this; you'll know when you see her. You will want to turn your life mate into one of you. If you do it properly and follow my directions, she will be the strongest female wolf, as you are the strongest male. Now, in your wolf form, you can choose to instead leak Anti-Venom out of your fangs. Give who you wish to turn much of this Anti-Venom a day before you turn them, and they should survive your venom. Don't chance it for any longer than 3 weeks, only go a month with your mate so that you are on the same level."

"_You aren't going to die on me Kelp Head. Get your ass up!"_

A familiar female voice echoed in his mind.

"I will be here whenever you need me. But I think it's time you return to the one who calls you." Si said.

"_Yes! You can do this! Fight it!"_

"You will have fifteen minutes before you change. Good luck, Percy."

Percy saw silver no more, and snapped open his eyes briefly blinded by the twinkling stars.

* * *

_In the Peace Circle…_

"PERCY! MY MAN! GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE! WE NEED TO GET YOU SOME CLOTHES! OR AT LEAST A HULA SKIRT OR SOMETHING MAN BECAUSE YOUR MAKING ME FEEL INADEQUIT!" Leo shouted as he plucked some large leaves off of a tree and began to weave them together.

The werewolf heard his friend Leo yell, but he was a bit too preoccupied with something else to care.

His eyes landed on an amazing pair of kaleidoscopic orbs that changed indefinitely. Cobalt Blue, Hazel, Forest Green, Chestnut Brown, Silver-Steel Gray. A revolving door of color, each with a golden accent around the pupil, and flecks of white and a grassy green.

Percy was convinced that this was the greatest rainbow of time, each so breathtaking, to him they were the brightest of all colors, the epitome of beauty.

"_Have they always been this beautiful?" the naked demigod thought to himself._

Percy tried to memorize every detail about the perfect face, the high, aristocratic cheekbones, the statue worthy nose, the unblemished tan skin, the pink, full lips, the picture-perfect eyebrows, and the silky, chocolate hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

From then on, Percy knew this woman would be the most important thing on Earth, as though the Sun rose and set with her. He knew he'd do anything to keep her safe, be anything she needed him to be. He'd protect her with his life, guard her from any harm. Worship the ground she walked on, for she was as much of a goddess to him as anyone on Olympus. To be acknowledged by her would be greater than any Golden Apple from Ladon's guarded tree.

"_I suppose I always knew I would end up becoming bonded with the Forbidden Fruit." Percy thought to Si._

"_And why is this lovely lady forbidden?" Si questioned._

"_She is far too young. And I am far too old. I can do nothing more than protect and serve her for the rest of my undying days. She is too great, too wonderful, to be with something like me, a lowly werewolf, a monster. I cannot defile her in that way, I will never do such a thing to any living creature, much less this goddess for my own selfish desires. She is pure, to be cherished and loved. As this, whatever I am, I am sure I will bring suffering to her if I were to carry out the terrible deed. I don't wish to harm her, and to do that, I must distance myself. I will not put her in danger."_

"_Percy, shouldn't you be happy that the most attractive woman in a century is checking you out? Don't make it obvious idiot! Percy, in a relationship, a life bond, there are two people. Not only you have feelings and thought processes, you dunce! One partner isn't forced into this! You love her, she will love you, and nothing will tear you apart but yourselves! She has just as much for you as you do for her! Now control your blood flow Percy, Leo isn't done with your skirt!"_

And with that Si went silent. Percy could feel _something _coming on.

Damn it!

Mrs. Dodds naked on a cold day!

Mrs. Dodds naked on a cold day!

Ahhh. That's better.

Percy had still decided that he would put off doing anything unless _she _initiated it. He would not force Piper to do _anything_ that she didn't want to do. And if she ever were to bless him in such a manor, he would both be extra precautious, and adamant in making sure she was completely positive about it.

He gulped before counting back from ten, looking anywhere but her. It was so hard to focus when she was that close to him while he was, _exposed_.

He got up, covering his unholy areas before shuffling over to Leo to fasten on the hula skirt, before turning to explain things.

Percy tried to breathe slowly while he looked at Piper, while Leo walked over to her and faced him.

"You guys want an explanation. Why I've been gone without contact for a month. Well, I've been here. I only have fifteen minutes, so please, believe everything that I say, without question. When I reached this place a month ago, I was attacked, by a werewolf." Percy explained slowly, watching their faces, Leo's eyebrows were furrowed, and his head was tilted, as if calculating the exact workings of the mythical creature.

"We've ran into werewolves before, but they were weak and scrawny. How did one get into the forest?" Inspector Gadget himself asked, running a hand through his curly hair.

Piper had a small frown on her face, wondering what happened next.

"I don't know, but I did kill it. Before I did though, it bit me. It was the night of a New Moon, so the venom in the werewolf didn't register to dissolve in me, as it does when the New Moon comes out. It destroyed my body before repairing it, and improving it. Since this night the New Moon shines, it dissolved, so I awoke. I'm not feral, because all other werewolves only have a small amount of time for the venom to repair their body's, it can't completely repair their minds. So they are complete monsters. Since I am the only one who survived the venom long enough for it to repair my mind, I am still sane."

Their jaws dropped to the ground, and Percy hung his head in shame, before continuing.

"No one else is strong enough to survive the destruction of the venom, but me. They're turned a day before the New Moon, so that they aren't under it long. On the New Moon, the venom dissolves, the person wakes, and turns for the first time into a wolf. This is what I will be doing shortly. Being infected on a New Moon, I didn't get the pleasure of dissolved venom. Anyone else would have died, but my Survival Instincts, something the venom programed in my brain, tells me that I survived because I was the strongest. I look better than I was before I was turned because of the improvements the venom made.

"I am heavily influenced by the moons. And I'm far stronger in all aspects than a normal mortal or demigod. I can keep eating like I normally do. Leo, when I start turning, don't let me get within 10 feet of you or Piper. If I do, put that hammer in my eye, it's a weak point, and run and hide. Be careful, I can feel something inside me stirring."

They both looked shocked, and a little disgusted, which hurt. But Leo nodded and stood in front of Piper, pulling out his two handed hammer.

Percy backed away, feeling a ball in the pit of his stomach. He heard a loud chorus of timpani drums beating furiously and a sharp pain in his head.

He fell to the ground clutching his forehead, and heard several harmonizing howls. A fire built inside his lungs, and his heart beat quickly. He grunted as a tingling wave washed over his body, and he felt like he simply stretched a bit. When he finally opened his eyes, everything was _sharper_.

The werewolf could see Leo and Piper, 20 feet away, each wearing looks of shock and horror.

Looking down, he saw two big, furry, black paws.

* * *

I plan on updating soon, either next week or the following. I'm gonna start on the next chapter when I get ONE positive review. Thanks for reading.

~Ace


	3. Bitter Battleground

_This isn't exactly the time I originally wanted to post the chapter, but I have been kept busy by such things as Skyrim and Fable. I've played them so many times it really shouldn't be fun, but I can't help it. I'm addicted, and I'm proud!_

_I have also been kept away from this by a short story I'm working on. It has the __potential to be either Pepper or Percabeth. I'm not quite sure on it yet. For exclusive sneak previews to my upcoming works, check out my profile. The previews will get longer (and better) as I have more time to brainstorm and write._

_Thanks to all my viewers from last chapter! _

_I won't be commenting on the reviews this chapter, but they were all awesome! Thanks everyone!_

* * *

Piper was in complete awe at the creature in front of her.

It was... large to say the least.

The wolf was easily fifteen feet tall, and eight feet long, not including the tail. It had muscular legs covered in shaggy midnight black fur. Metallic silver claws dug into the dirt. The rest of the body was covered in the long black fur, except for a small bit of white highlighting his ears. The face was of wolf perfection, the snout and nose proportional to the rest of the body. The most astonishing feature though, and beautiful, was the eyes.

They were round and deep, retaining the same gorgeous green it had always had. Now, not only were the pupils silver, but the delicate pattern surrounding his pupil, once a cobalt blue, was now silver as well, standing out against the green canvas. In the emerald ocean, two tendrils flowed, intertwining occasionally before breaking apart once more. One was a sapphire blue, and the other was a magnificent gold.

The beautiful eyes seemed frozen, as did the rest of Wolf Percy's body. They were fixed on her, and never before had Piper felt so self conscious and terrified as she did then.

Out of nowhere, it yelped, the cry ringing out throughout the area. The wolf fell to the ground, seizing up in obvious pain. It stopped thrashing as suddenly as it had started, and shot up to its feet. It met her eyes, and painfully yelped again, ripping its body around in the other direction and running in the other direction.

Before it had gotten twenty feet away, it twitched violently, shuddering, as if it wanted to turn back around. It barked roughly, shaking its massive head before shooting forward at a speed certainty faster than sound itself.

It was as if a rushing wind had sped down the circle, and out of instinct both she and Leo closed their eyes. When they opened them, he was gone.

Leo turned slowly towards her, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked bewildered.

"I, I don't know. Is he okay?" Piper stuttered out, shocked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if he was having seizures, or just pranking us. I'm afraid the former is more likely."

"I'm worried. We lose him, find him, and then we lose him again. Are we going to be able to find him this time? We don't even have a clue as to where he is, or went, and at the speed he was running, I'm not sure we'll ever be able to track him."

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Did you see how big he was? That'll be hard to miss. I'm still in shock that he wasn't lying. I mean, he looked like a _real _wolf. A hell of a lot bigger, but nothing like the other werewolves we know of. I can't understand one thing, he said he'd be in control of himself, but when he took off, it looked like he was arguing with himself. Did you notice that?"

"He did look... conflicted. I'm felt terrified when he looked at me, and I'm ashamed of it. He's our friend, and even if he didn't look too confident, I know he wouldn't hurt us."

Leo nodded, "We need to get back to camp, it's been a long day. I think we should rest a few days before we begin our new search.

Piper agreed, and with heavy hearts the two heroes began their long journey back to camp.

* * *

He was running, running as fast as his legs could carry him. The forest blurred around him until the trees began to thin, the end of the forest approaching rapidly.

Percy felt greatly in tune with his limbs, already feeling as if he'd been using them his entire life. It came as natural as breathing, or sleeping.

The demigod/werewolf was ashamed. He was on the brink of losing his control over his actions when he had looked at Piper. He felt frozen, feeling something roar inside of him, demanding that he make her know that she was his. Demanding that he _dominate _her.

He was on the brink of doing so, when Si had intervened, stabbing at the beast inside of him and letting him regain enough sense to turn around. It was terrible, thinking that he was close to harming anyone, especially Piper.

The wolf was not easily defeated, and Percy almost lost himself again when he started to flee, but again Si came to the rescue, defending Percy's consciousness and mind fiercely.

Poseidon's son had run after that, belittling and harshly demeaning himself while dodging trees and obstacles with super sonic reflexes.

_"Percy, stop. It's not your fault, it's mine. I miscalculated how much the New Moon would enhance you inner wolf's hormones. I'm sorry. I should have told you to run away as soon as you awoke, but I didn't, and you nearly paid for it. Slow yourself, your about to cross camp's borders."_ Si's voice rang throughout his mind.

The wolf slowed, his paws abruptly stopping.

_"I don't think I should stay in camp. Look what I nearly did. I'm endangering everyone here. I need to leave. I don't know what I'm going to do, or where I'm going to go. But I know I won't find those answers here." _He told Si, feeling morose.

_"This is a wise decision Percy, but a lonely path awaits you if you choose to walk it. Are you truly prepared for that? Being away from your mate will eventually drive you mad, and you may wish for a death that will never come."_

_"But being _near her _will cause her a death that she never expected, I fear. I will do whatever is needed to keep her safe, even if it means staying as far away as possible and craving her company, yet never receiving it. I am ready to live the life of the lone wolf, and disappear from the face of the earth."__  
_

_"So be it, Perseus. I will remain here if you require my knowledge."_

Percy jogged a little farther, fending off the feelings of lonesomeness already creeping into his mind. He could feel when he passed the camp's borders, a chilling sensation passing over him before fading away. He could hear distant cars driving, radios playing, and horns honking.

It was pitch black outside, but he found he could see perfectly fine, and as he took in a large whiff through his nose, he smelled a distinctly terrible odor of reptiles, and as he raised his great head, he found himself looking across the black paved street into the glaring yellow eyes of a small hydra.

He howled in triumph, he had found a purpose.

* * *

Five years.

That's how long until he finally became a shell.

He was alone, and he knew that was how it was always going to be. He was a monster, and no one would, or could, love a monster.

Percy had grown wise in five years, and had learned many things. He had unlocked powers that not even Si knew of, able to change his forms size, speak to other animals, become invisible, and had developed a way of tracking inside of his mind; being able to find exactly where monsters were was quite useful in hunting them down.

The werewolf had been busy, slaying evil monsters and beasts that would seek to harm others, sniffing out and protecting demigods, and indirectly leading them to camp. He would find a monster attacking a defenseless demigod, kill the monster, and leave a note in the yellow dust telling them that to find out who they really were, head to Half Blood Hill, and then leaving as soon as he had dropped the letter.

He would find the terminally sick and, in the night, inject them with his anti venom, which would immediately cure their ailment and heal them. He'd leave a note to them, saying that 'The Guardian' had given them a second chance, and to use it well.

Percy would use a syringe of course, transforming briefly into his human form to inject it before injecting it, leaving the note, and leaving in his wolf form.

It was rare the demigod would do this, for it was dangerous to meddle with fate, but he did it mostly for children.

It made him feel like a person again, like less of a monster.

One day, he realized he just didn't care anymore. About anything. No one had come to look for him, or had Iris messaged him, or even tried in five years. Why should he help people that didn't even have the guts to help themselves. Who didn't care to find him or make sure he was OK.

Always he longed for Piper, but she, like all the others, hadn't even tried. Percy became bitter and lonesome, his heart always felt like a battle ground. One side wished to stay true to her, that she'd come through, but the other side said she hasn't before, she won't now.

The constant war left him shattered and robotic.

And as Si had forewarned, he wished for death. For a release from living eternity alone, yet he knew he would not receive the death he sought. He lived nowhere, traveling always, and hunting his own food in the wild. It was tough and tasted like game, but it was the best he could do, and he had gotten used to it.

It was the night of a Full Moon, and as he absentmindedly sat by a lake, he honestly didn't know where, and gazed up at the moon, he decided he was done. Done with living as a monster.

Shifting to his human form, he sighed softly as he felt the fabric of the clothing fade back onto his body. Kneeling on the ground, he again looked towards the moon.

"Lady Artemis, I pray to you, may you grace me with your ears even if I am a foul male, a monster. I ask that you slay me, for I have no desire to live, and am only a blight on this world. For years I have looked towards your moon chariot, watching as it changed forms in the sky, gaining powers from it. Now I wish to be destroyed, and cannot be destroyed by any lesser force, only you Mil'Lady can gift me peace. Grant an old warrior the serenity of death, Goddess of the Moon, and slay me." Percy spoke, his voice raspy from the lack of usage it received.

His eyes were closed, but through his eyelids he could see the moon shine brightly, and hear a whistle like an arrow in the wind.

As he did open his eyes, he smiled warily as he saw Artemis before him, for once an expression on her face-disbelief.

"Perseus?"

* * *

_Not my longest, but I wanted a cliffhanger and progression. For all you Pepper shippers and Leo lovers out there, everything will be explained in either next chapter or the chapter after that. Anyways, I feel like I got lazy towards the end, sorry, but I'm still lazy, so I'm not going to change it. _

_Keep rocking folks! _

_Till next time,_

_~Ace_


End file.
